Dave Hate His Job
by Molly Annice
Summary: Dave really hates his job at Wal-Mart as a cashier.
1. Dont Take Customers at Face Value

I just wrote this story about Dave working at Walmart based on this Not Always Right Post.  
>http: notalwaysright. com/ dont-take-customers-at-face-value/8512 (Please remove spaces.) Tried making a funny based on fandom, can you find my funny? I know you can.

Dave really hated his job. He hated the dress code of black pants and white or black shirt. The day he quits he is buying himself a shirt so bright in colour it will make a person's eyes bleed from looking at it. He hated the blue vest. He hated the name badge. He hated the minimum hourly pay. The management was idiots and assholes, so were most customers. The only part good about the job was that most of the other employee's were okay and if he didn't like them, he just and to remember they were in the same hellhole as he was, working at Walmart sucked ass.

Dave was a cashier, he had to deal with a good percent of customers and every time he worked he had an average of three people yell at him. These people made him wonder why he has never heard of a cashier going ape-shit and shooting up a Walmart. Not that he wanted it to happen.

He had to smile at each customer and say, "Hi, How are you," "Did you get everything you needed," "Do you want to put this purchase on your Wal-mart mastercard?" They would talk to him and he had to pretend he actually gave a shit. What he really wanted to say was nothing. He didn't really care if the customer was happy or not. He was just there to do a job.

One day a customer came to his till and he smiled a fake grin and started his little script by saying, "Hi, How are you?"

The customer looked at him and gave him a once over before telling him, "You look like a serial killer!"

Dave blinked at what the customer just called him, "Um… I'm sorry?"

The customer nodded, "Yeah, you look exactly like you've killed a someone," Dave's eyes widened as the customer went on talking, "then locked them in your basement." Dave's mouth fell open slightly at the description of himself, "But maybe that's just the kind of person you look like. I don't know, I'm not here to judge." After that Dave didn't really say anything to the customer. It wasn't an everyday thing that he got told that he looked like someone who would chop someone up for the heck of it. The guy also had a really fucked up name. Who the fuck name's their kid Klaine Kummer anyway? Because of guys like Klaine Kummer, Dave Karofsky really hated his job.


	2. ah, Mothers

I just wrote another Chapter to Dave Hate his job.

http:/ notalwaysright. com /ah-mothers/1234 (If you want to read the original just remove the spaces. I used this as the prompt for it. Dave will go through many more stories as a Walmart Employee. He will also move to other departments as time goes by.

Dave Karofsky really hates his job. He hated the dress code. He hated management. He hated the customers. He learned from this job that after high school he will still run into asshole, idiots and crazies. But sometimes someone would come in and make his night. They would do something in front of him that would make him later grin and think, 'thank god I'm not that guy.'

One night a mother and her son came through his till. The guy looked abou his age or a few years older. He was in a Carmel High t-shirt. He smiled at the woman again one of his fake smiles but really he did not want to be there at all. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said smiling at Dave. The woman seemed very nice but sometimes you just didn't know about people these days. One moment they were the most polite people on the planet and the next they were telling you that they hoped you burn in hell.

Dave had stopped using his script weeks ago at this point because the longer he had with the customers the most likely he would commit homicide. He also noticed the guy that was with her; most likely her son was extremely shifty and wouldn't look any one in the face.

"Yes, we did."

That was when he noticed what items they were buy were party items. Plastic cups and plates with Batman on them, Superman napkins, a bunch of frozen pizzas, a lot of different kinds sodas such as coke, ice tea and ginger ale. Dave also noticed that she was buying 17 different packages of condoms. "Oh, are you having a party soon?"

The woman nods her head, "My little James is growing up. He's going to have an orgy with all his little friends." Dave choked on his laughter as he watched the woman turn to her son and pinch his cheeks, "aren't you Captain Muffinpants?" The poor guy turned bright red

Dave choked on his laughter as he asks, "will that be all?"

The son of the woman screamed, "YES! YES THAT WILL BE ALL!" Then he ran out of store leaving both Dave and the woman at the till.

The woman frowned, "I taught my boy better manners than that."

He finished processing the woman and as soon as she left he burst in to laughter. Sometimes Dave Karofsky really hated his job but sometimes like days like this, it was a tolerable job.


End file.
